talesofthetabletopfandomcom-20200214-history
Events in our Faerun
Our D&D game mostly takes place in Faerun within the Forgotten Realms. Thoughout our games, we have established our own cannon that is seperate from the offical one. This page details events that took place between 1374 DR to 1376 DR The False Shadow King These events took place between 1374 DR and lasted about one year. The Cult of Vecna Early in the year 1375 DR, an elven sorcerer named Valadar decided to begin masquerading under the identity of the Shadow King. He managed to summon artifacts from the beyond of a deity not local to Faerun. These artifacts were the Hand and Eye of Vecna. Valadar managed to spread word of this new Deity and organize a group of cultists. These cultists eventually learned how to obtain the Eye and began searching for the hand. The hand was encased in an asteroid made of silver and landed near the small town of Easting. A group of goblins thought that this was a sign of a new deity and they began to worship Melorith, the one true god. Valadar sent his cultists to retrieve the hand before any suspicion rose. Unfortunalty for Valadar, the hand was separated by fingers all over the western half of Faerun so he sent his cult out to find them. After the asteroid landed, a group of adventurers who were traveling west on the Traveler's Road, decided to investigate it. The party included Kanradi, warrior and leader of House Kanradi to the east, Balden, a slow but dangerous sorcerer, and Ugithar, a Drow Cleric with a troubled past. The night before they reached Easting, they made camp and Ugithar cooked them some soup. A man stumbled upon their camp in rags and asked if he could join them. Balden offered him some soup but he declined. The next morning, the party awoke to find that some of their gold was taken. When they arrived in Easting, they noticed the man who visited their camp was at the inn, drinking. Before Kanradi or Ugithar could react, Balden approached him and lunged his spear into his throat, killing him in a single blow. Kanradi explained to the guards that Balden was a little slow and surprisingly the guards left them alone. Asking around town, the party learned where they might find the asteroid. They came upon the goblin camp and fought their way through the camp. One of the goblins was spared by the party and they called him Gub. He was told to leave and find a new way of living. They came across the asteroid and learned that something was stored within. After asking around, they discovered the cultists were here and they headed to Iriaebor. There, the party encountered the cultists and learned what they sought. The party took it upon themselves to stop the cultists before they could complete their plan. They interogated the cultists and learned the locations of the other secs of the cult. One in Waterdeep, another in Westgate, and one in Esmeltaran. Arrival in Esmeltaran The party traveled to Esmeltaran first. There they dispatched the cultists but also gained some unwanted attention. Kanradi ordered Balden and Ugithar to remove the bodies of the cultists they were questioning in their inn room. Balden decided to throw one of the bodies out the window and Ugithar followed. This brought the attention of the guards which led to Kanradi getting arrested and thrown in jail. The party made a deal with the guards to clear out some Orcs living in the Cloud Peaks. As they were clearing the camp, the party came across a familiar face, the goblin they spared before whom they called Gub. The goblin, who was happy to see them, was captured by the Orcs and is looking for a new home. The party decided to take him with them. That night, Ugithar was visited by an assassin who asked him which rooms Kanradi and the simplten's rooms are. Kanradi heard this and busted into Ugithar's room and captured him. Questioning him lead the party to learn that House Uldar in Westgate hired the assassin to kill Kanradi and Ugithar but bring Balden to their head of the house, Bruce Uldar. Given that one of cult secs is also in Westgate, the party headed there next. Mystery in Westgate Upon arriving in Westgate, the guards at the gate questioned the party on their business in the city. Once they were allowed in, they saw posters about the passing of John Uldar, the 2nd son of Bruce Uldar. They also notice that John looks just like the man Balden killed in Easting at the start of their quest. The party dealt with the cultists, who were trying to create a large army of undead within the city, then tried to get a meeting with the Uldars. They met with Joseph Uldar, Bruce's oldest son. Joseph told the party that Bruce is inviting most the nobles and officials to a dinner and he suggests the party attend and make amends to Bruce in person. The party agreed and arrived that night. Soon, they realized that this was a trap and a guard approached Balden and tried to kill him. After Kanradi and Bruce talked over the fighting, Joseph called off their men and had Bruce imprisoned. He apologized to the party for his father's anger and reassured the party that his family will not be seeking revenge against them for John. The Last Cult Hideout With that, the party began heading to Waterdeep. They have already collected the pieces that made up the Hand of Vecna but durring their dealings with the cultists, they learned that the sec in Waterdeep was close to getting the Eye. They arrived at the city to learn that many ritualistic murders have been happening with the victims having their left eye cut out. The party followed the clues and found what remained of the cult. They fought their way to the final chamber, where the cult's leader finished the ritual to summon the Eye and put the Hand back together. Though the party was able to defeat him, the ritual had completed. While they gathered the Hand and Eye, Kanradi accidently touched the Eye and was overtaken by it's power. That night, he left, heading north along the Trade Way. Ugithar and Balden gave chase and eventually confronted Kanradi in the Mere of Dead Men. After freeing Kanradi from the Eye's power, they decided to place the Hand and Eye in separate boxes and have them sealed. The party traveled to Red Larch, where a man approached them asking them to retrieve a sword from a dungeon nearby. The party agreed and ventured into the dungeon. However, tragety struck, as Balden and Kanradi fell into a Pit Trap. Bladen did not survive and died in Kanradi's arms. They decided to leave his body along with the box containing the Eye of Venca. Ugithar helped Kanradi out of the pit and they found the sword. The sword was intelligent and called itself Eldrin. Kanradi and Ugithar decided to keep it from the man who hired them. Siege of Mornaug The death of Balden hit the party hard. They decided to travel to Mithral Hall, where they heard a powerful cleric lives who could bring Balden back. On their journey north, they spotted two dwarves traveling towards them. After greeting them, they learned that one was Ulfgar Dankil and Gimsli Goldhammer, Gimsli was actually the cleric the party was seeking. Ulfgar and Gimsli are on their way to Dragonspear Castle to retrieve a relic of Moradin. Kanradi and Ugithar agreed to help them find it. The party arrived in Baldur's Gate with Ulfgar and Gimsli where they discussed resurrecting Balden. Gimsli explained that he could do it but he needs a rare diamond and the only one he knows of currently, rests within Durlag's Tower. Kanradi, Ugithar, Gub, and Ulfgar decided to head to the tower and find it. After fighting though traps and monsters, the party reached the top of the tower were they found a Chimera guarding the treasure. Though they fought off the beast, Gub was killed during the battle. They buried him outside the tower and returned to Gimsli. With the diamond, Gimsli was able to preform the Ressurection spell but Balden did not return. Gimsli did some investigation and informed the party that the spell didn't work because someone else had already brought Balden back. Bruce's Secret With Ulfgar now joining the party, they headed to Westgate to find out what happened. They arrived in the city some time later and immeditaly went to see Joseph. There, they found Balden, alive and well. Joseph explained that his father had used his connections to get free and bring Balden back to exact his revenge once he learned he was killed. However, Bruce discovered that Balden was actually his long lost bastard son. Bruce renounced his title and handed everything over to Joseph and they decided to let Balden stay in their home and raise him to be an Uldar. Before they had left Baldur's Gate, Gimsli gave Ulfgar a note telling him to gather allies to Mithral Hall because of an impending attack. The party decided to travel to Cormyr to seek allies. When they arrived, the King of Cormyr informed Ulfgar that he cannot lend aid to the dwarves because his people were under attack by a group of lycanthropes known as The People of Black Blood. The party took it upon themselves to deal with them in exchange for Cormyr's support for Mithral Hall. Durring one of their encounters, Ulfgar was bitten by a wererat and the party was very cautious to make sure he didn't contract the lycanthrope disease. With the group eliminated, Cormyr pledged to send a sizable force to Mithral Hall and offered the party a group of griffins to take them back to Mithral Hall. The Expedition As the party arrives to Mithral Hall, Gimsli will find them and take them to general Gorlin Ironfist, leader of the operation to explore the tunnels and learn what force is behind this rumored assault against the city. Gorlin wants the party to travel through the mines and to the Upperdark and try and get an estimate of the force that is coming. The party agreed and began traveling deeper and deeper beneath the earth. They battled through many drow scouting parties but were eventually captured. With the help of their magical sword, Eldrin, they managed to get the upper hand and defeat the drow in the camp. They continued down and eventually came across a very large camp of drow preparing for war. They gathered as much information as they could and headed back to the surface to report to Gorlin. The day of the assault finally came. With the help of the party and Gimsli, support from Cormyr and the Moonshae Isles arrived to support the dwarves against the army of drow marching on their city. The party joined the battle on foot against the large drow force. Eventually, the battle was heavily in the people of Mithral Hall's favor, until a loud roar and heavy rumble came from the tunnels. Bursting out, came a large Deep Dragon who called himself Mornaug who began attacking. The party engaged the dragon directly and was able to force it to retreat back into the dark. For their efforts in the battle against the drow and Mornaug, they were given a reward. This is how Ulfgar gained a magical dwarven waraxe which he named, Flamebeard. Baras Coldstaff's Revenge As the party was celebrating their victory in Mithral Hall, a stranger approached him and teleported him away. Kanradi and Ugithar recognized him as the man who hired them to retrieve Eldrin. Before they could reach him, he teleported himself away. The remaining party members questioned the dwarves and learned his name was Baras Coldstaff and they believe he lives somewhere in The Evermoors. Kanradi and Ugithar headed their immediately. Ulfgar will wake up in a prison with 2 others, A foul mouthed half orc named Torag and a very beautiful female elf named Aravae. After the party rescued him and the others, they find Baras holding Eldrin over a pit of lava. He will say that Eldrin must be punished for what he did to his family. In the end, Baras casted a spell on the sword, threw it aside, and dropped himself into the pit of lava. From the sword, emerged a tall elf with a silver and gold robe. He introduced himself as Tarron Alantar. He will thank the party and give Ugithar a hug. Before he disappears, he will whipser to him "Danger has come to these lands in a form you least expect. Tread carefully." Warriors of Vengeance One of the other prisoners with Ulfgar, Aravae will travel with the party to Waterdeep. There, she will propose to Ugithar that they leave Faerun and go live on Evermeet. Though debate with the party, Ugithar agrees and leaves the party behind. He ttook the box containing the Hand of Vecna with him. Shortly after, Kanradi and Ulfgar were approached by a man clad in armor and a tower shield. His name was Ske and he asked to join them in their adventures. While this was happening, rumors of a man who walked up to one of the Masked Lord's manor and burned it down has reached their ears. While investigating, they see a man get pulled into the rubble below. They explore what appears to be holding pens for various monsters. They discover notes written to someone named Jeroth while exploring it. When they came to the last room, they found a man feeding his child to a Gray Render. The party killed the man and the Gray Render. The party decided to visit Balden so they took a ship from Waterdeep to Iriabor. During their journey, they began hearing more and more about a group of warriors who slay monsters and evil, even donating their gold and services to rebuilding the town of Priapurl after a goblin attack. As the party traveled from Iriabor to Westgate, they came across a large camp of goblins south of Priapurl. Though it was close, the party was able to defeat them. They arrived in Westgate without dely afterwards and met with Joseph. Since the party's absence, Bruce and Balden have gotten an anoymonus source saying the sins of their past will be paid with blood. Since then Joseph has increased security. The Dark Message The next morning, Ulfgar and Kanradi found notes next to their beds. Both notes said the following "Balden's sins must be paid for in blood. We offer you, as his former companions, to pay this debt for him. A creature of evil has been attacking the area round Reddansyr. Slay this beast and Balden's sins will be cleansed. If you decide to not do this task, Balden will pay with his life." They decided to look into this and traveled to Reddansyr. The found the creature the note spoke of, a horrific undead called a Mohrg. They killed the creature and returned to Westgate. When they arrived, they found House Uldar ablaze with Bruce's head on a spike outside in the courtyard. A message written in blood lay before the burning mansion; "For those who have spilled blood of others, so too shall thier blood be spilled. Vengence has come for those who cannot defend themselves." Bodies were recovered from what remained but there was no way to identify them. Battle in the Streets of Westgate Kanradi decided to head home, saying he's seen enough of this world. He promised Ulfgar and Ske he would send a replacement from his clan. While they waited, Ulfgar and Ske established their own guild which they called Sun & Spear Services. Durring this time, a group arrived in Westgate calling themselves the Warriors of Vengeance and they said they arrived to help Westgate find who was responsible for the death of the Uldars. Kanradi's nephew, Rodrik, will arrive and met up with the party. Together, they discover that the Warriors have begun taking hold of the city and a group of citizens have formed a plan to get rid of them. Working with them, the party helped fight their way into the City Hall and defeat the Warriors leader in Westgate, Calthus. Cormyr will send a group of healers and War Wizards to help the people of Westgate. The city of Teziir will also offer to aid those fleeing the burning streets of Westgate until their home's are rebuilt. The party began to notice they were being followed by a man in a dark green cloak. Eventually confronting him, they learned his name was Hendrick. He told the party that their enemy his also his enemy. The Tale of Hendrick and Darrian The Warriors of Vengeance are led by Darrian, who was once his friend. They traveled the world together, helping those in need. Darrian was always a kind and wise man, until they day he changed. They were exploring the lands of the sword coast. They discovered an unmarked ruin and decided to explore it. The eventually got to a large chamber. There where corpses all over and ancient artifacts. Thats when he noticed a change in Darrian. He was staring at a strange looking longsword. It had a black tempered blade and it was covered in strange symbols. Once the touched it, he was never the same. They continued on their journey but Hendrick noticed immediately a change in Darrian's attitude. He began only seeing good and evil and those that he deemed evil where killed on spot. When he confronted Darrian about it, he drew his sword against him and attacked him. Hendrick, though older had more experince and was able to disarm Darrian and threw him to the ground. Darrian said that people like he is whats wrong with this world and he swore he would show the world how to truly defeat evil. Finding Darrian Hendrick will tell the party that he believes Darrian is somewhere in the Dalelands but he's not sure where. He has a contact in Cormyr. After awhile, the party became nervous when Hendrick didn't return. They followed his trail and discovered he had been captured and used as bait for the party. As the party approaches, a figure in dark armor reveals himself and demand the party's surrender. They attacked and the figure disappeared but not before stabbing Hendrick. After the battle, Hendrick will tell the party he did learn that Darrian has reinforced Myth Drannor. The party quickly made their way there. Upon arrival, they found a large force of Cormyr soldiers were preparing to attack the ruins aswell. They worked together and battled their way into the city. They eventually came to Darrian's chamber and defeated him. They learned that Darrian was serving another, someone calling themselves The Shadow King. They also learned that the dark figure is called The Nameless Knight by most. However, they learned that he was actually Balden but had his memory destroyed. They began heading back to Westgate since the Warriors of Vengeance had been defeated. The Shadow King Revealed The party returned to Westgate to learn that Tarron was in town and had visited Sun & Spear. The next morning, a woman discovered several bodies hanging from a tree within the city. In front of the tree, was a message for the party; "I have come to take all that you hold close to your hearts." Hearing about this, Tarron will begin planning to leave. He will tell the party that when Joseph Uldar learned what his father was planning to do with them, he had his 2 children hidden away. He wants to find them and keep them safe from the Shadow King. While Tarron was away, Hendrick was arrested for attacking a member of Sun & Spear Services. Hendrick will plead that he wasn't himself. The party was able to prove Hendrick's innocence before he was killed. The next morning, Tarron returned to tell the party that Joseph Uldar's children are in Starmantle. He convinced the party to meet him in Starmantle to find the children before the Shadow King does. The Search for the Children When the party arrived in Starmantle, they discoverd that Tarron and the children are missing. Following the clues, they found an old tower in Gulthmere Forest. At the top of the tower, an Iron Golem was holding 2 ropes, each holding one of the children's cages suspended above the ground. With quick thinking, they saved the 2 children and froze the roof to cause the golem to slip and fall off the tower. That night, Ske, Rodrik, and Ulfgar received a message in their dreams from the Shadow King. He told them that they and their friends have been a thorn in his side for too long and he wants to end this. He gave a meeting place, located west of Westgate. They arrived to see a figure wearing a black smokey looking cloak. The Shadow King casted a spell that caused black tentacles to rise from the ground and wrap themselves around the party. Ske was able to escape before the tentacles rose and Ulfgar was able to free himself. Rodrik, who was not physically fit enough to escape, began casting spells from his position. With their combined forces, they defeated the Shadow King and returned to Westgate to celebrate with Hendrick, Tarron, and the rest of Sun & Spear. The Dark Zealot Not long after they defeated the Shadow King, Tarron informed the party that with his death, Balden's mind has now been freed. He sent them to the Sword Coast to find Balden before someone else does. The party followed a trail when they learned that Zhentarim forces have captured Balden and were holding him somewhere in Baldur's Gate. They found out he was being held at a manor owned by the noble Nathan. After fighting their way to Balden, they learned that Nathan was being strong-armed into working with the Zhentarim. He told them that this force was being lead by a man named Oloren, who was looking for something called The Crown of Horns. He had captured Balden, thinking that the Shadow King knew where this was and that maybe, Balden had the location. The party returned to Westgate with Balden and Tarron encouraged them to look into this Oloren. Picking up Oloren's Trail Though Rodrik was called to Kanradi business, Ulfgar and Ske continued to follow Oloren's trail. They ended up at Warlock's Crypt, where Oloren had sent a dwarven treasure hunter named Thelmor to see if the crown was there. Though the party never got to Thelmor before his death, they did meet with the ruler of the city. The party was escorted into a chamber filled with magical items and artifacts and met with a being who called himself the Shadow King. He told them that the one they killed was a pretender using his name to gain a reputation and power. Because the party had killed him, he rewarded them with gifts and sent them on their way. Ulfgar and Ske began heading back to the road when the came across a young man. He told them that his family was being held by Zhentarim soldiers within Dragonspear Castle and he needed help rescuing them. They agreed to help him and met a group of Tempus warriors who were also trying to clear the ruins of the Zhentarim. Ulfgar and Ske fought through the Zhentarim forces in the courtyard and learned that Oloren had traveled to Waterdeep. They took what they could carry from Dragonspear and left. Descending into Undermountain Upon arriving in Waterdeep, Ske and Ulfgar were confronted by 3 men. Only one of them spook but they helped point them in Oloren's direction. He saw him head into a place called Undermountain, a massive dungeon built within the mountain by Halaster Blackcloak. The party made their way there and followed Oloren to Skullport, a port city built near a large lake in the Underdark. There, they discovered Oloren had placed a magical storm over the lake to keep anyone from following him to a keep built on an island at the center of the lake. Ske and Ulfgar tried to battle through the storm but were ultimately swept away. Darkness Over Hotenow About 1 month ago, dark purple colored clouds formed over Mount Hotenow, near Neverwinter. A storm began to gather that grew more and more violent as the hours passed. Though it dissipated, no one is sure how it happened or who stopped it. The Fires of Cormanthor Sometime during Marpenoth 14th, 1376 DR, a great fire broke out south of the village of Hap. Before Essembra could send aid to quell the fire, it had burned almost 40 miles. The villagers of Hap are rebuilding and strange winds have begun to blow throughout Faerun, a sign of dark times ahead, some say.